Säugetiere
Die Säugetiere (Mammalia) sind eine Klasse der Landwirbeltiere (Tetrapoda), die erstmals im Mesozoikum am Ende der Trias auftauchen. Heute leben rund 5500 verschiedene Spezies von Säugetieren in 3 Unterklassen:Eierlegende Säugetiere (Monotremata), Beuteltiere (Marsupialia) und Plazentatiere (Placentalia). Entwicklungsgeschichtlich gingen die Säuger, genau wie die Vögel, aus den Reptilien hervor. Merkmale der Säugetiere Namensgebend für die Säugetiere ist das Vorhandensein spezieller Milchdrüsen, die aus modifizierten Schweißdrüsen hervorgegangen sind. Bei den Monotremen sind die Drüsen noch diffus über ein Areal der Haut verteilt, dem so genannten Mammarfeld. Jede einzelne Milchdrüse endet mit einem eigenen Ausführungsgang auf der Hautoberfläche. Bei höher entwickelten Säugern dagegen vereinigen sich die Drüsen zu Komplexen mit gemeinsamen Ausführungsgängen, den Zitzen. Die Zitzen sind originär als zwei auf der Bauchseite parallel zueinander verlaufende Milchleisten angeordnet, bei einigen Säugern wurde die Anzahl jedoch erheblich reduziert. Die meisten Säugetiere verfügen über ein Fell. Haare, die in verschiedenen Ausprägungen vorkommen, sind ein exklusives Säugermerkmal und in keiner anderen Wirbeltierklasse zu finden. Das Fell schützt vor Wärmeverlust, dient als Kommunikationsmittel und kann in Form von Sinneshaaren sogar als Sinnesorgan eingesetzt werden. Mit der Behaarung einhergehend ist die Armblütigkeit der Säugetiere. Sie regulieren ihre Körpertemperatur aktiv und halten diese stets auf einem gleich hohen Niveau (Homöostase), indem sie durch Stoffwechselprozesse im Körperinneren Wärme produzieren (Endothermie). Dies ermöglichte es den Säugetieren, Bereiche zu besiedeln, die von Tieren, deren Körpertemperatur von der Außenwelt abhängig ist (Ektothermie), nicht bewohnt werden können, zum Beispiel die kalten Polarregionen. Das Gebiss der Säuger zeichnet sich durch den Wechsel von einem Milch- auf ein Dauergebiss und die unterschiedliche Gestaltung der Zähne (Heterodontie) aus. Grundsätzlich können 4 verschiedene Typen von Zähnen unterschieden werden: Schneidezähne (Incisivi), Eckzähne (Canini), Vormahlzähne (Praemolares) und die Mahl- oder Backenzähne (Molares). Letztere sind nur im Dauergebiss angelegt und fehlen im MilchgebissSalomon, Franz-Victor, et al.: Anatomie für die Tiermedizin, Enke Verlag, Stuttgart 2008, 2. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-8304-1075-1. Paläontologen unterscheiden Säugetiere und deren Vorfahren, die Säugerähnlichen Reptilien, anhand zweier miteinander in Zusammenhang stehender Merkmale im Schädelbau: das Vorhandensein eines sekundären Kiefergelenks und die Verlagerung des primären Kiefergelenks ins Mittelohr, wo es zwei der drei Gehörknöchelchen bildet. Nähere Erleuterungen dazu lesen Sie bitte im nachfolgenden Abschnitt: Evolution der Säugetiere. Die Herausbildung eines sekundären Gaumens trennt Atem- und Speiseweg voneinanderhttp://www.spektrum.de/lexikon/biologie/munddach/44328 (abgerufen am 19.05.2016), was es den Säugern ermöglicht, während der Atmung Nahrung zu schlucken. Der Kehlkopfdeckel (Epiglottis) besitzt dabei eine Ventilfunktion und verhindert ein Eindringen von Nahrungspartikeln in die Luftröhre (Trachea). Die Halswirbelsäule besteht bei fast allen rezenten Säugern aus 7 Wirbeln, lediglich Rundschwanzseekühe (Gattung Trichechus) mit 6 und Zweifinger-Faultiere (Choloepus hoffmanni) mit 5 bis 6Hautier, Lionel; Weisbecker, Vera; Sánchez-Villagra, Marcelo R.; Goswami, Anjali; Asher, Robert J.: Skeletal development in sloths and the evolution of mammalian vertebral patterning. PNAS 107 (44), 2010, S. 18903–18908, online abrufbar unter: http://www.pnas.org/content/107/44/18903.full.pdf?sid=542af3e1-f6ec-45d2-990f-1b792d861a7e (abgerufen am 19.05.2016) Halswirbeln weichen von diesem Bauplan ab. Halsrippen fehlen. Säugetiere besitzen nicht wie Reptilien und Vögel nur eine, sondern zwei Körperhöhlen, namentlich Brust- und Bauchhöhle, die durch das Zwerchfell (Diaphragma) getrennt werden. Das Zwerchfell ist eine sehnige, leicht kuppelförmige Muskelplatte, die teilweise in die Brusthöhle hineinragt und den Hauptatemmuskel repräsentiert. Wie auch die Vögel verfügen Säuger über einen doppelten Blutkreislauf, der sich aus dem großen Körperkreislauf (Blutgefäße, die sauerstoffreiches Blut vom Herz in die Peripherie und sauerstoffarmes Blut von der Peripherie zum Herz führen) und dem kleinen Lungenkreislauf (Blutgefäße, die sauerstoffarmes Blut vom Herz zur Lunge und Blutgefäße, die mit Sauerstoff angereichertes Blut von der Lunge zum Herz führen). Das Herz besteht aus einem rechten Vorhof (Atrium), einer rechten Herzkammer (Ventrikel) sowie einem linken Vorhof und einer linken Herzkammer. Rechte und linke Herzhälfte sind durch eine Herzscheidewand (Septum) vollständig voneinander getrennt. Eine Ausnahme stellt nur das Blutgefäßsystem des Fetus dar, da hier durch eine Öffnung (Foramen ovale) in der Herzscheidewand der Lungenkreislauf umgangen wird. Die ausdifferenzierten roten Blutzellen (Erythrozyten) sind im Unterschied zu denen anderer Wirbeltiere ohne Zellkern. Die Niere der Säugetiere unterscheidet sich von jenen anderer Wirbeltiere durch den Feinbau der Nephrone. Die Ausbildung einer Henle-Schleife ermöglicht es den Säugern, den Primärharn zu konzentrieren und Wasser rückzuresorbierenEngelhardt, Wolfgang von, et al: Physiologie der Haustiere, Enke Verlag, Stuttgart 2010, 3. Auflage, ISBN 978-3830410782. Henle-Schleifen kommen sonst nur bei Vögeln vor, deren Nieren jedoch eine Art "Zwischenstellung" zwischen Reptilien- und Säugerniere darstellen. Das Gehirn der Wirbeltiere erreicht bei den Säugetieren den größten Grad der Differenzierung. Es ist für gewöhnlich außerordentlich gut entwickelt. Insbesondere die Großhirnrinde nimmt mit der Entwicklung des Neocortex enorm an Umfang zu. Evolution der Säugetiere Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Tetrapoda Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Synapsida